


Orange Is The New Black - Oneshots

by 2018mademegay



Category: Nichorello - Fandom, Orange is the New Black, Vauseman - Fandom, Women's prison - Fandom, oitnb
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018mademegay/pseuds/2018mademegay
Summary: So second chapter, but kinda first chapter, anyway, this one's from my imagination. Or not really, it's from season 5 episode 6, a little late but I really liked this scene. It's the one starting from 17:27 where Nicky's kind of a psychologist and then Lorna comes in the room and they have sex. This is the story written down from Nicky's pov, and I extended it a little if you know what I mean ;) I can assure you, nsfw people! I wrote this one bc I am Nichorello trash :/ Well anyways enjoy people!





	1. Prologue

Hey guyssssss! I just finished season 6 of OITNB and I have a LOT of inspiration for new fanfics. Usully I never publish my works, but new season new spirit right? Is that a thing people say? Probably not. So anyway, I am going to write oneshots, mostly femslash cuz that's what I dig, but there might be a few surprises here and there, who knows ;) I'm always open for prompts, the comments are always open. No rating or archive warnings, they will vary from chapter to chapter, but I will warn you if there's some kinky stuff in it ;) Again, hit me up with those prompts if you got some (or one, haha)!

 

Also, sorry if i mess some things up gramatically, English isn't my mother language soooooo... Yeah I might f*ck some things up.


	2. Doctor's orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter, but kinda first chapter, anyway, this one's from my imagination. Or not really, it's from season 5 episode 6, a little late but I really liked this scene. It's the one starting from 17:27 where Nicky's kind of a psychologist and then Lorna comes in the room and they have sex. This is the story written down from Nicky's pov, and I extended it a little if you know what I mean ;) I can assure you, nsfw people! I wrote this one bc I am Nichorello trash :/ Well anyways enjoy people!

'Uhm, what are you doing?', I calmly said, when the woman in front of me stood up and started giving me a hug. 'Alright, boundaries, so, there you go, let's keep it professional', I said as I moved her arm and slowly pushed her away from me. _I got rid of her fairly easy_ , I thought to myself and just sat there for a moment, feeling a little bit of pride because of that. But then, my pride got pushed away by surprise, as Lorna walked in and sat down across from me. For a moment, I got lost in her beautiful eyes, something I have been doing for so long every time I see her. _God she's beautiful._ 'Hi', She said, and I was pulled away from my thoughts and forced to say 'Hi' back. 'My name's Lorna. Morello. Muccio.' 'Is that German?', I said, and she started laughing while saying 'No, I'm Italian'. Wow, I would do anything to make her laugh like that. To make her happy. 'I know you're Italian, your name may as well be Lorna Lasagna'. She laughed again and it warmed me on the inside. Like alcohol, or drugs. 'So, Miss, continue', as I gave her an unabashed once-over, not being able to contain myself. 'I've been having these dreams', she almost whispered. 'Go on', I urge her. 'Well, kinda like sexy dreams'. _The fuck. What is she doing?_ I thought to myself, and I didn't want her to tell her straight sex dreams about Vinnie to me. 'Do these dreams involve penisses, because that is going to drastically reduce my interest in this subject matter'. 'No. No penisses. Well not exactly. It's a little embarrassing honestly. Uhm... I'm riding a whale... In the ocean... And the water on my skin it feels sooo nice and you know, you know they have those blowholes and it...' _No. No I couldn't do this Right? No. She is married._ So I interrupted her there. 'Hey, Hey, I think we're out of time'. 'Please fuck me'. My wish just came true. But no, i can't do this, Lorna is my friend, she is married, to a man, and just because I love her doesn't mean she loves me, she has made that very very clear. No. 'What about Vinnie', was the only thing that came out of my mouth. _Well my heart controls my mouth probably, I should just say no but..._ 'I really need your help. I'm so fucking horny and I can't stand it and I need you t fuck me' 'You beggin' me? Are you beggin' me?' 'Yeah, I'm beggin you' 'You know I'm a doctor right? Are you serious?' 'Yeah, yeah I'm really serious, look after your patient', and with that she took my hand and pressed it against her boob. 'God your tits feel amazing', someting I was not intending to say out loud. 'Oh my god i've missed you so much'. _Fuck it_ , I thought to myself, I let everything go. There is an incredibly hot woman sitting on my lap and I can't control myself anymore.

I kissed her, trying to put all of my love in one kiss, while she wanted it rough, and fast, really wanting it right now. 'What happens in a riot stays in a riot?' 'Yeah.' She was already fiddling with the waistband of my shirt, and I deepend the kiss while I lifted her, her legs immediately around my waist. There was a small, metal, grey cabinet standing against the wall and I carried her to it, while never unlocking our lips. I carefully put her down and lifted both of the shirts she was wearing over her head and threw them behind me, not giving a fuck. This left her in just her bra, and I had to stop our kiss for a second to take in the sight. Then, she let go of my neck to unclasp het bra herself and as it fell between us, I was still mesmerised. Lorna roughly pulled my head closer to hers, entangling her fingers in my wild locks and pushing her lips on mine again, forcing her tongue in my mouth. I softly moaned as she brushed her tongue against mine and I dropped my hand to her right boob, softly caressing it. Lorna got impatient, and she took my hand in her hand and put it in her pants. I started making slow circles, causing her to moan lowly and softly. I increased my speed, and her moans got faster and higher-pitched. I inserted 2 fingers while pressing down on her clit. She started panting, and between her moans she managed to say 'Omg Nicky, I'm coming, I'm coming!', just before I felt my hand becoming soaked and Lorna started heavily shaking.

But just as she started coming down from her high, I  janked her pants down all the way, even managing to get them over her heavy prison-issued boots. I layed her down on the cold metal of the cabinet and started teasing her with my tongue. I pressed harder and harder with my tongue, while pulling the same moves with my fingers inside her as I did before. She started moaning loud and she tangled her hands in my hair, pushing my head to increase the pressure. When she came for a second time, it was even harder than the first time, and she was heavily shaking and contracting before falling down on the cabinet like some rag doll. I climbed on the cabinet and sat down next to her, my back against the wall while I held Lorna close to me, already knowing that this was a one time thing, trying to get the most out of this moment. 'Wow. Just wow. Thank you Nicky. You really are a good friend.' Auwch. I just got friendzoned, but I feel too good to care right now. Right now, I can pretend like she does love me and doesn't see me like a friend, even though that can only be reality in a far away universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Spicy enough? Fun one to start right haha! Anyway not really the kind of talk you'd want to read right now probably but... We need to talk about the quotation marks. Hahaha. What I'm trying to say, I use the quotation marks system I learned in school, but I don't really know what the rules are in English, so if it's different, here are the Belgian rules :) Always open for prompts!


	3. Reverse Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the prompt: What about Nicky and Lorna with opposite problems so it’s Nicky rather than Lorna that’s pregnant.
> 
> So it got a bit dark, but I was just writing and this is what I made of it :) Enjoy!

_Lorna, I'm pregnant._ That one sentence kept haunting Lorna, has been haunting her for almost a week now. It wasn't just the sentence that haunted her, it was the image too. How Nicky had stormed into her small cell in the maximum security prison, crying and being upset. She was almost hyperventilating, and Lorna had held her as close as possible to calm her down a little bit. 'What's going on Nicky, you can trust me, just tell me!', she had rambled, but it had taken Nicky a couple more minutes to find the words she wanted to say, to form sentences with those words and to transform her thoughts into actual sounds. 'I, I, this man, I don't know why, but, that day, in the pool, he, that man, he... He raped me.' Lorna had gasped. That was the only thing she could do for a couple of seconds, too shocked to do anything else. 'Omg Nicky, you have to tell this to someone, that man needs to be punished, you...' 'Lorna, I'm pregnant', Nicky had suddenly said, without any kind of warning. Silence. Lorna couldn't help it, she just didn't know what to say. But Nicky had interpreted this silence wrong, and she had started crying again, hard, short sobs coming out of her mouth. 'Oh Nicky.' 'Oh Nicky, how could this have happened to you? Why you?' 'Well, I guess my uterus isn't dead yet after all those years of lady lovin'', Nicky had said between her tears, at least some of her usual wit still there. Lorna still couldn't get this, how this could have happened to her. Maybe if she hadn't left her when things started getting heated, if she hadn't surrendered, she could have protected her. 'What are you thinking of?', Nicky had asked out of the blue, Lorna realising too late that there had been another long silence. 'I could have helped you, but I ran away like some coward and...' 'No. No Lorna, you, you can't think like that, this isn't your fault', while she pointed at her stomach for emphasis. 'Only that hideous beast can be blamed, and maybe fucked up biology that can get you pregnant after you have sex for 1 time, but you can't blame yourself for this Lorna. I... I'm happy that you weren't there, because who knows what he would have done to someone as beautiful as you.' And this has made Lorna cry. This had made her cry because she was so powerless, and a tiny part in her body maybe even felt a little bit of jealousy for Nicky, even though she knew this was wrong, but she was jeaulous because Nicky got a chance to have a kid and to become a mother, something Lorna had wished for for so long. And then, it wasn't Lorna anymore who was comforting Nicky, but the other way around. Nicky had pulled her closer to her, rubbing soothing circles around her back, happy that comforting the person she loved was distracting her from the horrible mess she called life.

Lorna sat there, in her cell, not knowing what she had to do to help Nicky. How could she help her with that? _I have to go find her_ , she thought, _so maybe I can do something for her._ Lorna walked to Nicky's cell, but she wasn't there. She went to the cafeteria, but she wasn't there either. So she went to the showers, finding a person sitting on the floor smoking. 'Oh Nicky, no, no you can't do that', Lorna said, as she took took the cigarette out of Nicky's mouth and threw it on the wet ground. 'Relax, if I survived all the Martinis my mother drank while she was pregnant, I pretty sure this thing will survive some smoke. Anyway, it doesn't matter.' 'What do you mean, it doesn't matter, of course it matters, there is a living thing inside you.' 'I'm not keeping it, Lorna. I'm going to some asshole doctor tommorow, I'm gonna say I'm pregnant and I want it gone.' _No, no that's not right, she can't do this_ , Lorna thought. _'_ Why would you do that Nicky, abortion is a sin, it's bad', and these words made Nicky roll her eyes. 'Please, do you really think that I care about some religiously tinted thing hillbillies in the middle of the country say?' But Lorna still thought this was wrong. 'You can't kill someone, you're going to kill a person, you can't do this', Lorna rambled, and Nicky started feeling a bit bad because she made her this upset. 'But, what do you expect me to do, leave it with my mother to whom I haven't talked in years? Or my father who fucks another girl every week? I probably can't even stay clean for 9 months, especially not in this hellhole.' 'I will help you.' 'With what? Keeping the needles out of my veins?' 'Yes. Yes. I will take care of you for the next 9 months.' 'But that still doesn't solve the biggest problem. I do not want a child. I never have and I never will. I don't want it to end up like me, and since it has my genes, chances are very high that it will.' 'I want a kid', Lorna suddenly said, and Nicky couldn't find an answer for a moment, something that didn't happen that often. 'What?', she then said. 'I want it. Vinnie can take care of it until I get out and then I can raise it.' 'But...' 'Please, Nicky, that would really make me happy.' 'What is Vinnie going to think of all of this, I mean, it isn't his and he doesn't even know me.' 'He will. He will do anything if it makes me happy. And this would make me so happy.' _So would I,_ Nicky thought, _I would do anything to make her happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need prompts hahaha!


	4. In Sickness And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the prompt: Lorna taking care of sick nicky. Lorna watching nicky sleep or do something mundane and thinking about how cute and beautiful she is.
> 
> Mostly fluff :)

*Cough cough* 'Oh Nicky, you're sick', Lorna said. 'No I'm not, I don't get si-ACHOO!', to which Lorna rolled her eyes. 'No, No, I'm serious, I'm not sick or anything, just... Hay fever!', Nicky answered, quite proud of herself that she came up with an excuse that fast. 'Hay fever? In the middle of winter?', Lorna questioned, this time making Nicky roll her eyes. Lorna touched Nicky's cheeks and her forehead with the back of her hand, and flinched a bit when she realised how hot it was. 'You have a fever. A high one, if you ask me.' 'No I don't. I'm just hot', Nicky said with a wink, and she stood up and walked out of Lorna's cell, before one of the guards caught her and gave her a shot. 'You should rest Nicky, or you might get something really bad, like, like, pneumonia!', she still heard Lorna yell, but kept walking.

Nicky was on cleaning duty again, and as she swept the floor of the common area of C-block, she suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy, knowing that this was probably because of her fever, but not yet ready to admit that Lorna was right. _If I just keep sweeping this fucking floor that will never get any cleaner, maybe it will go away_ , she thought. 'Inmate! Don't just stand there, keep it movin' ', co Hellman yelled at her, and she forced herself to keep working. She walked past Daddy, who looked quite suspiciously her way, but she just ignored it. 'You look quite pale, Nicky, sure you're alright?', Daddy said, with a small smile that wasn't meant in a friendly way. 'Yeah, yeah, of course, you know me!', and she nodded wild, but that was a move she shouldn't have done. Everything started spinning, and her head felt like someone was hitting on it with a hammer, and suddenly, everything turned black and she fell on the ground, not registering anything anymore. Just at that moment, Lorna walked down the stairs, and she saw Nicky falling on the floor in the middle of the common area, the few inmates that were sitting there all looking at her, but no one helping her. 'NICKY! NICKY! Are you alright?', she asked, but Nicky obviously didn't look alright, lying face down on the dirty floor, some dirty smudge that was once on the floor now on her khaki pants. Lorna knelt down next to her, fearing for someting extremely bad, but just as she moved her head, Nicky grunted deep, still being able to utter the words 'I guess I'm sick anyway', before trying to stand up, which turned everything black again. 'Okay, let's take it easy', Lorna said as she put Nicky's arm on her shoulders, to support her. 'Ugh, what the fuck Nichols. I'm not in the mood to get you to medical. Morello, pick her up from the floor before Hopper sees this. Daddy, take over her shift', Hellman yelled from across the room. 'But...' 'Oh shut up and get to work.' 'Morello, what are you waiting for? Get her pale ass face out of here. I don't give a fuck what you do with her, just make sure I can't see her anymore.'

So everyone did what they were told to do. 'Let's go Nicky, let's get you into bed before you faint again.' Lorna walked right next to her, still supporting her with one arm, and slowly, but steadily, they reached Nicky's cell. Without saying anything, she walked to her bunk bed, climbed up the small ladder and flopped on it, not giving a fuck about her just-made bed. 'You should drink something Nicky', Lorna said, handing her a bottle of Diet Coke. Nicky took one sip of it, then handed it back to Lorna who was still standing next to her and turned on her side, her back facing Lorna. Lorna just stood there for quite some time, and just as she thought Nicky was sleeping and she wanted to walk away back to her own cell, Nicky turned around and threw up right on Lorna's shirt. 'OH MY GOD!', Lorna exclaimed, shocked, but mostly grossed out. 'Oh fuck man, sorry, I didn't mean that at all, sorry', Nicky said a bit remorseful, immediately lying back down because her head hurt to much when she lifted it up. 'I, it doesn't matter Nicky, you're sick, you couldn't help it, but if you will excuse me, I need to go change', Lorna said. She still heard Nicky mumble some kind of agreeing sound, but she turned around again after that, her back facing Lorna again.

While Lorna took of her shirt and found a clean one somewhere in her own cell, she thought about Nicky. _Now I'm the one who needs to take care of her, not the other way around, like it always is_. And even though she will never admit it out loud, she was quite happy with that. She quickly put on another shirt and left her cell again. But before she went back to Nicky's, she went to the common area and took one of the mugs filled with almost-cold tea. She hid it under her shirt, at least as much as possible without spilling anything on her clothes again, and went up the stairs to Nicky.

When she finally got there, having to walk slow so she wouldn't tip the mug over, she set it down on the small table/closet standing there. Happy that she knew the code of Nicky's padlock, she opened her cabinet and went through her stuf trying to find some kind of medicine that would help Nicky with her fever. First finding nothing but clothes and snacks, she then found a small box of Advil hidden between two pairs of pants. She placed it next to the mug and moved to the bunk bed. She just stood there for quite some time, both of her arms resting on the metal frame of the bed. Nicky had turned around again, so Lorna could look at her face. Nicky had fallen asleep again, clearly not too guilty about throwing up on her friend, not that Lorna cared then. _She's so cute when she sleeps,_ Lorna thought. She pushed a stray of hair out of Nicky's face and tucked it behind her ear. _And so beautiful._ She placed a small kiss on her forehead, leaving some of her pink lipstick behind, and sat down on the lower bunk, determined not to leave Nicky's side for a minute until she was healthy and strong again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for prompts!


End file.
